True Brotherhood
by Owleye05
Summary: What happens when Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter are under Lothpr spell


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Power Rangers Ninja Storm!

True Brotherhood

The wind rangers and the thunder rangers were battling one of Lothor's goons as usual. Blake, the navy thunder ranger was knocked down unconscious by a energy blast from the monster. Then, all of the sudden a white beam came down from the sky and hit the rest of the rangers which wiped away all their memories making it easier to give in to hate.  
After, a while Blake opened his eyes and saw the others his heart filled with joy seeing his friends all right. He called out to them. But, when they turned Blake saw a horrible look in their eyes. He saw hatred in their eyes. Shane, Dustin, Tori, and even his own brother Hunter came over to him and attacked him for no apparent reason. Blake wanted to stop them but he couldn't because they outnumbered him.  
Blake couldn't do anything to stop their assault. The others punched, kicked, and fought until they couldn't fight no more. They tied and gagged Blake up to a tree and left him for dead.  
Up in his spaceship Lothor looked down on the Earth. He laughed his evil laugh, his plan was working. He thought he had won. Lothor didn't realize that when the other rangers attacked that the spell was broken because they loved him too much.  
When the other rangers were themselves, they noticed Blake was missing and went out to find him. Hunter and Tori were the ones who found him. Blake was against a tree with his legs and arms bound to it. A light blue handkerchief was stuffed into his mouth. If that wasn't enough Blake had many injuries. Some of them were a deep long gash on his right side, a hole on his chest, his shoulder was cut deep, and he also had many other cuts and bruises.  
Hunter looked at his brother,  
" Who did this?" his mind screamed. Then he remembered. It was Tori, Shane, Dustin, and him who hurt his brother badly. Hunter looked at Tori and the expression on her face told him that she remembered beating up Blake. Hunter managed to find his voice and said  
" We have to get him to Ninja Ops." He said this in a dead serious tone.  
Hunter took the handkerchief out of Blake's mouth, and untied his arms and legs. With Tori's help he managed to pick up his brother in his arms. Hunter accidentally touched Blake's side with the gash on it making Blake hiss in pain. Hunter winced he couldn't believe that he had hurt his one and only brother.  
When Tori and Hunter arrived Sensei had Hunter put Blake on a bed in the backroom. Then Cam and him went to the backroom to treat Blake's injuries. Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Hunter stood there in silence remembering the attack. Each one remembered something really vividly that made them feel really bad. Dustin remembered kicking him in the gut. Tori remembered the pain on his face as he was hit repeatedly, Shane thought of when he shot Blake with a blaster making that hole in his chest. Hunter heard the screams on pain in his ears and remembered cutting his only brother's side. Everyone was feeling very sorry for what they did. The silence was broken when the Sensei and Cam came out of the room.  
" He is still unconscious, but you can see him." Sensei said. Shane and Dustin went first.  
When they saw Blake it hurt. Shane walked up to the bed and grasped Blake's hand. " I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. Then Dustin went up to Blake and grasped his upper forearm and said " Dude. I hope you can forgive us man." After Shane and Dustin came out it was Tori's turn. She couldn't say anything, all she could do was cry and before she left, Tori planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Hunter was the last person to go in. He walked straight to the bed and pulled up a chair near the bed and sat down. Then he took Blake's hand and squeezed it to let him know he was there. Tears silently fell down on his cheeks and he stayed like that the whole night never leaving his brother's side.  
Morning came and Hunter awakened to the sound of a light cough. Then he heard a groan that came from Blake.  
" Hey bro, how you feelin?" asked Hunter  
" Like I was ran over by a truck ten times." Said Blake. Hunter just laughed then he told Blake what happened to him. Then Hunter helped his brother out of bed and when they entered to the room where everybody else was at there was a joyous reunion. The guys still felt bad for what they done and Blake kept on telling them it was okay because he knows they were under Lothor's spell. Blake convinced tori, Shane, and Dustin but Hunter wasn't  
" Hey bro, it's okay." Blake said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
" You just don't get it Blake!" Hunter screamed in rage and pushed Blake's hand off him. Then Hunter stormed out of Ninja Opts.  
" I better go talk to him." Blake said while running out to catch his brother. He left the others stunned.  
Blake found Hunter sitting on a log in the forest. His head was bent low.  
" Hey!" Blake said  
" Oh, Hey" Hunter said dejectedly.  
" Hunter what's bothering you?" Then was no answer only silence so Blake tried again.  
" Hunter, come on we are brothers you can tell me anything." Begged Blake.  
" That's it Blake, we are brothers and I beat you up like you were my enemy. I gave you that gash on your side It makes me sick to think that I had hurt my only brother." Blake listened silently then replied. " Oh, Hunter I know you wouldn't hurt me and secondly I know it was Lothor who was making do those things to me. Don't let him get you to doubt our brotherhood. It is Lothor you should blame not yourself."  
" I think you may be right."  
" Of course, I'm right now let's get back to Opts so we can beat Lothor."  
The two brothers walked back and when they got there they found out that the other rangers were fighting a monster. Hunter and Blake used their super speed to get to the monster. When they got to the monster they saw their fellow rangers on the ground struggling to get up, then they morphed into the thunder rangers. The thunder rangers rushed at the monster and fought together as one unit and were taking control of the battle. The monster wasn't happy and as a last effort to defeat the thunder rangers he sent a blue energy blast that hit Blake. The monster was trying to feed off Hunter's guilt to use to his advantage. He didn't know that Blake had talked him out of feeling guilty for hurting his brother.  
" I know you hurt your brother and so I will save you the guilt and kill him for you."  
" I'll never do that to my brother, if you kill him then you have to kill me too. Now, let's finish this." Hunter fought the monster and won. After that he ran to his fallen brother. Hunter helped Blake up. Blake groaned " Ouch!, it must be pick on Blake day!" Hunter just laughed.  
" Thanks, bro for saving my neck." Blake said giving Hunter a big smile.  
" Hey, that's what brothers are for and we are brothers forever." Said Hunter smiling back at Blake.  
" Oh, I'm glad you see that now!" laughed Blake. Hunter and Blake hugged and when they broke apart they saw their friends running up to them.

" Hey, since you guys destroyed the monster, would like to see a movie and get some lunch, because all this excitement has made me hungry!" exclaimed Dustin. Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter all laughed and replied yes to the question. So, Shane, Dustin, Tori walked to the movie theater and following after them were Hunter and Blake with an arm around each other. The two brothers proved how strong their brotherhood is and like always the Power Rangers saved the Earth from destruction once again!


End file.
